Bringing Something Together
by phoenix545
Summary: Izaya just did it out of curiosity, leaving Mikado with a big responsibility. -mpreg-
1. Chapter 1

**Warnings: omegaverse, omegaMikado, omegaErika, omegaAnri, betaMasaomi, betaShinra, betaWalker, betaSaburo, alphaIzaya, alphaShizou, alphaKyohei, mpreg, characters maybe OOC, underage sex, teenage pregnancy, MasaomixMaleOCs, WalkerxErika, CeltyxShinra, other ships maybe mentioned or added.**

Chapter 1

"Why did you do it Izaya? Just why? I don't understand!" Namie was completely outraged and disgusted at the man who was looking out the window of his office. The male glanced at her over his shoulder.

"Well, because I can. Simple as that." he answered with his usual smirk, then looked back out the window. "And because humans are so fascinating with this whole genetics thing, I want to see what our genetics will whip up." this was just all for his curiosity, nothing more.

* * *

Mikado woke up in his home, on his normal futon, but he felt...different somehow. It didn't take him long to realize he was naked. He shot up straight with cold sweat running down the side of his face. He couldn't remember what happened the night before. All he does remember was Izaya showing up to his place for some random ass reason, asking for tea, then...everything went blank from there on.

Could have Izaya and him possible had...no! He shook his head, why would he? Out of all the omegas and betas to have sex with, why would the alpha have sex with him? It didn't make any sense. The black haired alpha glanced desperately around the room, nothing seemed out of the ordinary. Though, something caught his attention out of the corner of his eye. To the right of his futon was a piece of paper that was folded horizontally. Out of curiosity, the black haired male picked up the paper. His eyes widen with horror.

 ** _Dear Mikado-kun,_**

 ** _It was fun what we did last night :) and I thought you may need this._**

 ** _From, yours truly,_**

 ** _Izaya Orihara_**

Taped to the bottom of the paper was an unused pregnancy test. Mikado's heart stopped in terror. No, no. This couldn't be true. But it was, the evidence was in front of him. They did have sex, and now, he might be pregnant. Why? Why him? Why would Izaya did something like this?

He just didn't understand.

* * *

 **first time writing Durarara fanfic x3 so i probably didn't write the characters to well DX im sorry!  
**

 **hopefully ill learn from reading more fanfiction ;) just so the characters aren't too OOC**

 **anyway,**

 **i hope you all enjoyed this very first chapter and hopefully you'll stick around for more :)!**

 **thank you all for reading:D!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Warnings: omegaverse, omegaMikado, omegaErika, omegaAnri, betaMasaomi, betaShinra, betaWalker, betaSaburo, alphaIzaya, alphaShizou, alphaKyohei, mpreg, characters maybe OOC, underage sex, teenage pregnancy, MasaomixMaleOCs, WalkerxErika, CeltyxShinra, other ships maybe mentioned or added.**

Chapter 2

Mikado sat at the park that was piratically empty seeing how it was Wednesday and most were at work or school. He should have been in school, but...he couldn't. The omega didn't take the test the alpha left for him because he was afraid to. He's been locked away from the rest of the world for three days, though finally decided to go out for some fresh air. Maybe that could help with the cripplingly anxiety he was feeling.

Somewhere deep down inside, he knew the answer. He knew that he was pregnant. That he'd have to make a great decision. The black haired male let out a long sigh, looking at the ground between his open legs, trying to think of something else to ponder about. Suddenly, he felt a tap on his shoulder, making him glance at the persons direction.

"Celty!" he said surprised.

 **'Hey Mikado, why are you out here by yourself? Aren't you suppose to be in school?'** she typed, the omega looked away.

"Yeah...I should...but...I just haven't been feeling myself..." Celty cocked her head to the side.

 **'What do you mean? Are you feeling well?'** when Mikado didn't answer, she became even more worried. **'I should take you to Shinra, maybe he can help.'**

"No, no Celty! I don't want you to go through that trouble! Please I-" he didn't even get a choice, the dullahan forced him onto her bike and gave him a helmet before speeding the piratically empty streets. This day just made the omega uneasy...

* * *

"Well, what seems to be the problem here?" the brown haired beta asked, examining Mikado who sat on the couch of the apartment.

 **'That's what we came to you for idiot.'** Shinra chuckled.

"Okay, okay! Just making sure! Anyway, Mikado right?" he asked, catching the omegas attention. Mikado nodded his head softly. "Alright, my names Shinra, and I'll try to help you with whatever is wrong." even if the beta was giving him a comforting smile, he still felt very anxious. Shinra sat across from him in a chair "Anyway, could you give me an idea what might be wrong? Like any symptoms or such?" Mikado bent his head down in shame, he wanted to speak, but his voice felt shaky.

 **'It's okay Mikado, you can tell us.'** he clenched his hands that were folded in his lap. He didn't want to say what was wrong, but he also didn't want to keep them sitting there waiting, especially if they were nice enough to help.

"I..." he started "I think I might be pregnant..." the omega looked up at the two. Everyone went silent. He again, bent his head down to avoid eye contact. Shinra was completely baffled, so was Celty. They just...they just weren't expecting that. Especially Celty. She knew Mikado wasn't that type of person so...how could this have happened? Shinra didn't show his shock or concern, he knew showing those emotions would only frighten or make the omega more nervous.

He pushed up his glasses with his middle finger "Well, um, have you taken a at home pregnancy test?" Mikado shook his head, still not looking up at either of them.

"No, I haven't. I was...too afraid to." he admitted honestly.

"You should, we don't have any here, but Cetly wouldn't mind running to the drug store real quick. Wouldn't ya Celty?"

 **'I'll be right back.'** was what she typed before heading off.

"No wait! Please! Don't go through all that for-" Mikado tried to protest, but Shinra put a hand on his shoulder, looking deep into his eyes. His eyes just said said "it's alright". Without saying anything more, he sat down onto the couch silently.

* * *

"Well...isn't this a very problematic situation?" Shinra laughed nervously, rubbing the back of his head, earning a elbow to the ribs from Celty. Mikado stood very still, the room became black and empty, his mind still processing what the test read. A part denying everything and the other was soaking it all in. Tears formed in his eyes, his breathing very short and rapid. Panic took over.

"No...no! I...I can't be...I just can't be! I-I'm too young! I'm too young..." he sobbed into his hands, unable to maintain this overwhelming feeling. It was just too much. The dullahan started feeling a very strained and heart burning with fury in her chest. She pulled out her phone and started typing rapidly.

 **'Who's the father? Who did this to you? I'll find them.'** Shinra panicked when he read the message.

"A-ah Celty! I wouldn't ask this question right now." she turned sharply towards him, making the beta jump.

 **'Why not? They need to pay. Whoever it was.'**

"Exactly, he might not know." she didn't understand.

 **'What do you mean? How could he not know?!'** Shinra leaned in close and whispered so silently, that she could barely hear him. Hear shoulders slumped forward when he pulled away.

 _ **'Oh...'**_ she thought _**'That's what he means...'**_ Shinra turned his attention back to the omega, placing a hand on his shoulder once again.

"Don't worry Mikado, sometimes these tests can be wrong. So don't stress. Check with another doctor to determine for sure."

 **'Why can't you check him?'**

"This really isn't my field in the medical industry. Plus, I don't really have any technology to prove if he really is pregnant. He needs a blood test done, and I...just can't help him with that." Celty moved her body forward in a nodding sort of fashion.

"I...I..." Mikado chocked out, trying so desperately to pull himself together "I...I don't mean to be rude...b-but I'm going to go home now. T-thank you for everything..." he made his way for the door.

"W-wait Mikado! You-!" Shinra tried to stop the younger, but the door already shut. When he tried to chase after the teen, Celty held out her arm, stopping him.

 **'Don't worry,' she typed** **'I'll tail behind him silently just to make sure he gets home safe.'** Shinra nodded his head. She followed him all the way back to his house in the shadows, making sure not make too loud of a noise to make the omega suspect that he was being followed. However, depicting the look on his face, Mikado just appeared that he honestly didn't care what happened to him anymore. When she witnessed him disappear into his home, instead of taking off into the night. The dullahan stood outside, watching the house in front of her as the lights flickered on.

 _ **'Mikado...'**_ standing there for a few more moments, she finally felt that the other was safe to leave alone. Though, as she was driving back to her and Shinra's apartment, she still felt concern burdening her chest.

* * *

 **thank you all for reading:)!  
**


	3. Chapter 3

**Warnings: omegaverse, omegaMikado, omegaErika, omegaAnri, betaMasaomi, betaShinra, betaWalker, betaSaburo, alphaIzaya, alphaShizou, alphaKyohei, mpreg, characters maybe OOC, underage sex, teenage pregnancy, MasaomixMaleOCs, WalkerxErika, CeltyxShinra, other ships maybe mentioned or added.**

Chapter 3

Mikado finally found the strength inside himself to finally go back to school. He wasn't going to tell Masaomi or Anri about being pregnant, not yet. After school today, he was going to go to the doctors. Like Shinra had said, the test might have been false.

Sadly however, he's been noticing a change. It's been three months, he couldn't get into the doctors any sooner, there was definitely something different. It frightens him to say the least. Or maybe it was just paranoia. Either way, the omega was slightly happy that he's going to the doctors today, maybe knowing the truth will ease the worry inside him.

After school, he just told Anri and Masaomi he had some business to attend to so he won't be walking home with them before heading the opposite direction. He walked into the hospital, signed in with the front desk, then took a seat in the waiting room. His grip on his bag tightened, he was so nervous he was sure he'd throw up any moment.

"Ryugamine Mikado?" he jumped in his seat when he heard his name. The omega jumped to his feet, quickly walking over. The nurse smiled kindly "Please come with me." he followed close behind her as she led them down the hallway to a room with the number 203 on the door. The nurse opened the door "If you'll please have a seat on the examination table, and the doctor will be with you shortly." Mikado bowed and the nurse closed the door. He set the bag down near the table before propping himself up. He looked down at the white tile floor, both hands started squeezing his knees. The omega bit his lip, mentally encouraging himself that everything will be alright. Whatever happens, happens. Nothing he can do now. The past can't be changed. He just needs to breathe. The door opened, making Mikado snap his head up. An alpha with a white lab coat and holding a clipboard stood in the doorway.

"Ryugamine Mikado?" he asked and the omega nodded.

"Hello Mikado, my name is Doctor Keniwa, I'll be assisting you today." the doctor informed, shutting the door then took a seat in the rolling chair. He flipped up the paper underneath to examine the one underneath. "So, you think you might be pregnant, huh?" Mikado looked at the floor once again, unable to make eye contact.

"A-ah, yes sir."

The doctor hummed in response "Let me ask you this Mikado, how old are you exactly?" he wanted to lie, he wanted to lie so bad...

"F-fifteen..." he admitted honestly. He heard the doctor tsk with disapproval.

"I see, kids your age should be worrying about school and not messing around." he felt so small. "Anyway, have you experienced any nausea?"

"Y-yes, I have."

"Any change physically?" the omega looked down at his stomach, it was there was something, something getting more noticeable by the day.

"Yes." the doctor narrowed his eyes.

"Hmm, if you don't mind Mikado, I would like you to stand straight up for me." Mikado nodded, sliding off the table like he was told. "Alright, and I want you to lift your shirt up a little."

"O-okay." he lifted his shirt and right when he did, the doctor placed his gloved cool hand on his abdomen, feeling his way up to the umbilicus. "Hmm, you do have sort of a bump. I want you to come back for an ultra sound, if nothing appears, then we'll take a blood test just to be sure."

"W-when do you want me to come?"

"In three days. I'll see you then Mikado, have a nice rest of your day." with that, the doctor collected his things and exited the room, not giving the omega a chance to ask any questions. Mikado sighed, then grabbed his bag, leaving the room as well.

* * *

The small, beat and run downed apartment was filled with soft sniffles and gasped. All the lights were off, just pitch blackness, matching the outside. On the ground, laid a very broken, torn, omega. Feeling like the world had turned against him, the teen just sobbed uncontrollably, not knowing any other way to relieve the bottled swelling emotions inside.

He went to the ultrasound, there he got the news that he was not only having a child, but two. Along with that he was three months pregnant and would be entering four in about a week or so. The doctors expression was pure shame. All the doctors questions and what he said still echoed inside his head.

 _"Mikado, do you know the father of these children?"_

That one stuck out especially, mostly because he was so conflicted on the response.

 _"Sort of...you could say."_

 _"Oh, so you're one of those omegas I see."_

 _"Maybe if you weren't busy messing around you wouldn't be in this situation would you?" _

_"These children will be better off without you. I highly consider adoption because you're in no way a good influence on them."_

 _"And to think, you could have a good future ahead of you, what a pity."_

He knows, he knows dammit, he knows that he did fuck up his own life. It was him to blame. He'd gotten too close to Izaya...despite everyone's warning to stay away from him. He knew the alpha was dangerous but...that's what allured him. Damn, he's such a fucking idiot! This...this was all because of him...

Thinking that, only made him cry harder. He doesn't know when, though, he managed to cry himself to sleep that night with the thoughts of what his life will become...

* * *

 **thank you all for reading:)!**


End file.
